A Monkey and His Ship
by grungekitty
Summary: Excellent title me...anyways, based on a certain line from Serenity and the idea behind it. Sprx centered, better than the title would lead you to believe (I couldn't think of anything else, also couldn't pick any genre)


**Recently watched all of Firefly, including Serenity.**

**I put it off far too long, but I have earned back my nerd card everyone!**

**Anyways, I was thinking about it (I got a few fic ideas while watching it, let's see if they make it into words.)**

**And one line from the movie got me thinking.**

**Those of you that have seen it will read this fic and know what I'm talking about.**

**Those who haven't should rush to see it.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

><p>"C'mon girl, I know I've pushed you, but I just need a little more out of you." Sprx softly pleaded.<p>

He was almost there, but Fist Rocket Three was falling apart. Everything was pushed long past its breaking point. The ship was just broken bits held together by threads of nothing. Sprx knew he was riding her to her limit, and he hated putting so much strain on her, but he had no choice. It was nothing short of a miracle he was still flying.

Sprx's willed his ship to hold out, feeling every bit of the strain. His baby was hurting and he could tell. He could almost hear her scream and yell at the pain and effort. Fighting as hard as she could to push the brink back just a little further, she wasn't quitting.

First Rocket Four would have given out by now, but that's because Gibson didn't know the first thing about flying. Sure he knew the motions, but he still couldn't grasp rule one. He saw his ship as an object. He didn't love it like it needed him to. Love is what holds it together when it should be falling apart. When you love your ship, it fights for you. It loves you right back.

Never fly a ship you don't love.

It can feel it. It reacts to it. A ship you don't love will never handle right. It'll buck and kick and fight against you. It'll quit on you. It would care about you, and it'll stop the second you push it, but if you care, it'll drudge on and keep at it. It'll do amazing things for you if you give it a reason to.

Sprx's love for his sweet little Fist Rocket Three was the only thing keeping the poor girl in the air right now. She was a fighter like that. She never quit on him, she'd fight.

In turn, Sprx treasured her. He kept her running smoothly and shinning like a star, always finishing every tune-up with a good polish, if not a fresh paint job. He wished he had more time to care for her like she deserved, but fighting evil takes a lot time. She lets him know when something's wrong, and he can tell when she's telling him.

Otto has learned not to ever put off repairing Sprx's ship. He fights for his baby, especially when she's not feeling well. Sprx does a lot of repairs himself, but he gets Otto the second he feels like he's over his head. That monkey knows how to take pride in a ship, which works most the time, but he'll never get quite the push it'll give you when you really care for it.

"I know, baby." Sprx moaned as troubling clinks and clanks came from his sweet girl as she strained herself to carry him further.

She was trying her best and better for him.

"Almost there." He whispered sweetly.

He was worried for her. All this pushing, and she was still flying. Certainly this couldn't keep up. She was bound to give in soon.

Fortunately, she could. Sprx saw the Super Robot on the horizon.

Relief filled him.

"Just a tiny bit further, then we can patch you up." Sprx promised.

The engine sputtered. She was giving everything she had to stay in the air for him, pushed to her breaking points and past. She was giving out, but not up.

Sprx adjusted dials and levers to account for her weakening strength. They were closing in on the Super Robot. They were almost to the finish line.

Despite the wear, she was still fighting, still flying. Fist Rocket Three kind of reminded him a bit of Nova in that way. The determination and refusal to quit, it was something Sprx admired in both his girls. They fought until there was no more fight, and then they fought some more, just to tell physics that they could fight it too.

Sprx elegantly, but forcefully, pulled his controls trying to land her smoothly. He didn't want any more dings in the landing.

It wasn't her most graceful dismount, but it was still her most impressive. She touched the ground and skidded for a bit. She started spinning as she slid, but she came to a stop before hitting anything with minimal damage all things considered.

"At-a-girl." Sprx praised. "Is there a thing in this universe you can't pull off?"

The ship moaned loudly from its core, almost sighing in the relief of landing after such a tenacious journey.

"That's my girl." Sprx smiled as the ship finally settled "My stubborn girl."

Sprx then focused back on his mission, he'd have to fix her up later. You know, when the fate of the universe _wasn't_ in the balance!

* * *

><p><strong>And done! <strong>

**That turned out pretty good.**

**Anyways, it's just based on a great line in the last minute and a half of the movie. No spoilers.**

**I may make another fic or two based on the movie/series.**

**Those who have seen it are probably thinking "No, not THAT scene! Surely you wouldn't do THAT!" after seeing Sprx talking about piloting in this one**

**Let me just tell you….I would *Evil grin***

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***Ahem* and don't call my Shirley.**

**REVIEW!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
